Stanley M. Brooks
Stanley M. Brooks is an award-winning producer of film and television with thirty years of industry experience. He served as producer of the 2003 NBC-TV made-for-TV film docudramedy Behind the Camera:The Unauthorized Story of Three's Company. Career A graduate of Brandeis University, Brooks also holds a master’s degree in fine arts from the American Film Institute where he is also currently an adjunct professor. In the 1980s, Brooks served as president of Guber-Peters Television. Under his leadership the company produced many notable projects including Barry Levinson’s Rain Man, which went on to win the Oscar for Best Picture at the 1988 Academy Awards. In 1989, Brooke left to found his first independent production company, Once Upon a Time Films which went on to produce a variety of television movies in the 1990s and 2000s. In 2008, The Capture of the Green River Killer aired, starring Tom Cavanagh. It was Brooks' 50th film since founding his independent shingle, Once Upon a Time Films in 1989. It delivered record ratings to the ten-year-old Lifetime Movie Network, averaging 2.4 million viewers for Part 1 and 2.6 million for Part 2. At the time it was the highest rated program in the network's history. Additionally, Brooks' other producing endeavor, Sordid Lives: The Series, written, directed, & created by Del Shores, and starring Olivia Newton-John, Emmy Winner Leslie Jordan, and Bonnie Bedelia, premiered on MTV's LOGO Network the same year. In 2009, Prayers For Bobby earned an Emmy nomination for Outstanding Made for Television Movie and Emmy and Golden Globe nominations for Sigourney Weaver for her portrayal of Mary Griffith. In 2010, he produced three films and a miniseries based on books by bestselling authors Ann Rule (Too Late to Say Goodbye, All She Ever Wanted) and Patricia Cornwell (At Risk, The Front), the same year he produced On Strike for Christmas and Smoke Screen for the Lifetime Movie Network. Brooks' topped off the year with an appointment by Governor Arnold Schwarzenegger as Chairman of the California Film Commission where he helped to pass the first tax incentives for the entertainment industry in California history, bringing back hundreds of thousands of jobs. In 2011, Stanley made his directorial debut with the film Perfect Sisters which starred Oscar-nominated actress Abigail Breslin, Oscar winning actress Mira Sorvino and Georgie Henley, of Chronicles of Narnia fame - under his current banner, Stan & Deliver Films. Personal Life Brooks founded The Hollywood Indies Little League Foundation, a charitable organization that in 1995 brought Little League baseball back to an abandoned park in South Los Angeles. It is now the city’s largest Little League program. The following year, Brooks was recognized by the Los Angeles County Board of Supervisors for his special contribution to the parks and children of L.A. He is married to Tanya Lopez, a former ICM agent and current head of the original movies division at Lifetime Networks. They have three children together ages 21, 19, and 12. References External Links * Category:Producers Category:Directors Category:Real People Category:Three's Company